


[podfic] Invisible

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP: EWE, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: Ginny would do whatever it took to try and salvage her marriage. Even invite Draco Malfoy into the bedroom.





	[podfic] Invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997748) by [Phoenixstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixstrike/pseuds/Phoenixstrike). 



**Title:** Invisible  
**Author:** [Phoenixstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixstrike)  
**Reader:** [](http://ashiiblack.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://ashiiblack.dreamwidth.org/)**ashiiblack**  
**Summary:** Ginny would do whatever it took to try and salvage her marriage. Even invite Draco Malfoy into the bedroom.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** infidelity  
**Length:** 0:15:44  
**File Size:** 14.41 MB  
**Link to Text:** [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997748)  
**Podficcer Notes:** What an honor to podfic this wonderful piece! Music is "Alone" and "Break My Heart" by Vince Pope.  
**Download** : [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9q4hZ3B_5zOaFdOeVFIekhaSFk/view?usp=sharing) (via Google Drive)

 

[](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9q4hZ3B_5zOaFdOeVFIekhaSFk/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
